THE ANNUAL ER ACADEMY AWARDS (TAKE 2)
by baby jen
Summary: THE RESULTS ARE ANNOUNCED AT THE AWARDS CEREMONY!!
1. The nominations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY ER CHARACTERS .   
  
SUMMARY: YOU'VE SEEN THE OSCARS LET'S SEE THE FIRST ANNUAL Cook County ACCADEMEY AWARDS...ENTITLED THE 'GURNEYS'!!!!!  
  
[AN: PETER, CLEO AND DAVE HAVE NOT LEFT-MARK IS ALIVE AND THE ONLYREF TO SEASON 8 IS THAT SUSAN LEWIS IS BACK.]  
  
INTERACTIVE-YOU MUST VOTE ON THE OUTCOMES!!!!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
All was silent in the ER as the residents, attendings nurses and all er inhabitants imaptiently awaited the list of nominees for the Cook County ACadamy wards.  
  
"I bet I win HUNK OF THE Hospital!!" bragged Dave.  
  
"Hey Dave-5 bucks says you don't even get NOMINATED for BEST HUNK catagory!!" quipped Randi while chewing gum.  
  
"Hey-what does it matter so long as I win the Biggest b***h!!!" cackeled Cleo as Peter nods in agreement.  
  
SUddenyl the door burst open and in hobbled Kerry clutching the list of nominees in her hand.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE!!" screamed everyone. THen the entire ER came to a hush and gathered round as Kerry began to read out the nominees  
of the various catagories.  
  
  
  
"OK-the nominees for HUNK OF THE HOSPITAL: are:.   
1)Dr. Dave Maluccie,   
2)Dr John Carter,  
3) Dr Rocket Romano,.  
4)Dr Luka Kovac and  
Dr Peter Benton" .....said Kerry.  
  
"Oh man!!" whined MArk "I can't believe I was overlooked as a hunk!!"  
  
"Dude-be quiet " yelled Malik-equally annoyed at beeing overlooked.  
  
"How the hell'd Romano get on anywayz," moaned Mark.  
  
"Sleeping with one of the academy members" muttered Carter under his breath, grinning.  
  
  
"OK-OK and here are the nominees for HOTTEST LADY in the hospital:   
1) DR. JIng mei Chen,   
2) Abby Lockheart,   
3)Dr Susan Lewis,   
4DR Cleo Finch...."  
  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE-IT SAID 'HOTTEST' LADY NOT 'COLDEST LADY" yelled Dave-"WHy the hell is cleo on there?"  
  
"GROW UP MALUCCIE!" snarled Cleo.  
  
"...anyway-the final nominee is....ME!!!!" shrieked Kerry "YES!!! I KNEW IT YES!!! YESS!!!! IM GONNA KICK ASS!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Give me that List!!" snarled MArk as he grabbed the list. *Damn-first she out did me with the er cheif slot now THIS!!* he thought before proceeding with the list.  
  
"The nominnes for favourite County Couple are:   
1) Nicole and Luka  
2) Carter and Susan  
3) Mark and ELizabeth  
4) Cleo and Peter  
5) Carter and Abby..........hey wait a minute-CARTER! why is your name down twice? what's the deal-you dating two women????? huh??"  
  
Carter turns bright red and pretends to do up his shoe.  
  
"Shheeeesh!" jokes MAluccie "like you didn't know!!"  
  
  
  
"ANYWAY........the nominees for Biggest b***h are:  
1) Dr Cleo Finch..."  
  
"NO CONTEST!!!!!" yelled Maluccie once again recieving a glare from Cleo.  
  
"2) DR Kerry Weaver..."  
  
"QUICK ALERT THE JUDGES...WE HAVE A TIE!" MAluccie sang.  
  
"3) Abby Lockheart"  
  
"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Abby "LUKA DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS??!!" she cried.  
  
"4) Dr Elizabeth Corday..."  
  
"ROBERT- YOU ARE JUST AT SOME POINT GOING TO HAVE TO GET OVER IT-I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! THIS IS JUST REVENGE ISN'T IT????" Yelled Lizzie.  
  
"and 5 is ....huh, Mark Green? Me? What-wait a minute... I..." whimpered Mark.  
  
  
"Oh hell give me the damn list back!" cried Kerry as she snatched and began to reads out the 2 final catagorys...  
  
"The nominnes for best supporting charcters are:  
1) Malik  
2) Yosh  
3) Haleh  
4) Chuny  
5)Conny  
  
The nominnes for best Charcter are:  
1) Dr Dave MAluccie...."  
  
"OH YES-OH YES!!!! THAT'S THE WAY BABY!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!" laughed Maluccie before being slapped in the bcak of the head by Cleo. While they wrestled on the floor  
Kerry proceeded with the remaining nominees...  
  
"2) Dr John Carter"  
  
"DAMN YOU CARTER!!!!" yelled Cleo from her face down position on the floor (Maluccie had her in an arm lock.)  
  
"3) Abby Lockheart"  
  
"I'll kill her-i really will-let me at her" fumed Susan as Carter held her back trying to restrain her.  
  
"4) Dr Luka Kovac and 5) Dr Kerry WEaver!!" rejoiced Kerry.  
  
"Oh for pete's sake what do i have to do KILL someone to get a decent stinkin nomination around this place?" moaned Mark.  
  
"Don't you mean kill AGAIN?" snickered Romano before Mark began to strangle him.  
  
"Don't forget there are going to be a few surprise catagories too!" reminded Carter.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever-all that matters is that I WIN BEST HUNK!!" repeated Maulccie as everyone shook their heads and before long the ER was back to work  
imaptiently awaiting the awards ceremony when the awards would be announced.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: WELL THOSE ARE THE NOMINATIONS, NOW YOU DECIDE WHO WINS!! EITHER FILL OUT A REVIEW OR EMAIL:  
a_nameless_surfer@hoatmail.com  
  
Hope you havin fun!! Baby Jen xx 


	2. The results

ER ACADEMY AWARDS- THE RESULTS- AWARDS NIGHT!!!!  
  
AN: Again I don't own the ER folk nor am I affiliated with the Oscars.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The atmosphere was positively electric on the night of the ER Academy Awards.   
  
AT just before 6.00pm the staff began to enter the building.  
  
The event was being covered by Lydia Wright and her camera man-returning character Jerry Marcovic!!  
  
"Hello everyone out there in TV land!! Wow Jerry, isn't this a fabulous turnout?"  
  
Asked Lydia wearing a longsleeve velvet floor length gown in emereld green as she turned to look into Jerry's camera.  
  
"Oh absolutley Lydia!" came Jerry's voice from behind the camera. (Jerry was wearing a suit that his mum made  
for him!!.  
  
"ANd don't the staff look lovely tonight? Everyone's just buzzing in anticipation-and word is there will even be some   
special returning guest characters!!! Of course one of the main questions on everyone's lips onight is who will  
Carter be taking as his date???? Susan? or Abby?  
  
Oh my goodness-it's Kerry Weaver-wearing a long strapless velvet gown!! DOesn't she looked radiant Jerry?"  
  
"Er....do I have to answer that?" muttered Jerry.  
  
"Oh-and, oh my goodness-it's...it's CArol Hathaway and DOug Ross!!!!! Carol lovely as ever in a vintage black halterneck  
kneelength gown by Valentino. Hmm...DOug must be doing pretty well for himself down in Seattle!   
And look! There's Anna Del AMico-in a lovely pink floor sweeper with a slit slahed to the thigh!! Oh my!! And there's  
Jeanie Boulet-ravishing as ever in a red knee length cocktail dress. Oh-oh my Here comes Peter  
and Cleo. Cleo has a satin gown in ice blue and frosted lace.......huh-Jerry why have you stopped taping?"  
  
"It's not my fault-the camera seems to have frozen up!!" whined Jerry as Cleo and Peter passed them.  
  
"oh-wait, it's thawed now!" Jerry sighed with relief.  
  
"Just in time to because here come the other guests!!!!" remarked Lyida.   
  
The two watched and commentated as Mark and Elizabeth-who wearing a red floor sweeping gown with a criss cross back-  
pulled into the arena. Following behind was LUka and Nicole-with a black cocktail dress.  
  
"Hey-it's Deb Chen and Dave Maluccie!" yelled Lydia!!  
  
Deb-wearing a strapless black ankle length gown- blushed as Maluccie flexed his biceps through his tux for the camera.   
  
Romano tuned up-a beautiful blond on each arm, and not far behind him was Haleh, Chuny and Connie AND YOSH-all wearing the latest   
in designer pink sequined tuxedos for women!! Just behind them was Malik in a normal tux-with the words 'BAD ASS' written  
on the back.  
  
"HEY!!-there's Carter, who's he with?WHo's he with??!!" yelled Jerry and Lydia together.  
  
Carter stepped out of the Limo and opened the door for...Abby wearing a burgendy velvet strappless gown with matching stole.  
THEN!!! out the other side of the limo he helped Susan-who was wearing a navy blue velvet strappless gown with matching stole!!  
  
With veryone there-they proceeded inside to the auditorium where the ceremony was about to begin. As everyone took their seats  
the lights went down and the spotlights lit up the stage-oscar style.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Onto the stage walked Doug Ross.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen...and welcome to the First annual Couuk County ER ACademy Awards!!!! I am your  
host...Doooouuuuug Roooooss!!"  
  
The audience applaud.  
  
  
" ANd now to present the award for biggest b***h, please welcome Anna Del AMico." announced Doug.  
  
More applause as Anna enters the stage and begins to speak:  
  
"THank you Doug-the nominees for biggest bitch are:  
1) Dr Kerry Weaver, in recognition for her constant bitching in general-especially at maluccie!  
2) DR Cleo Finch, in recognition for her icy attitude towrds Carter's return from rehab.  
3) Abby Lockheart for her constant bitching about her mother and life in general.  
4) Dr Lizzie Corday for truning down DR RObert Romanno. Huh?  
and finally 5-Dr MArk GReen for constantly bitching about life, the hospital and pretty much everything else.  
  
And the winner is.....oh my, DR. KERRY WEAVER!!!!!!!"   
  
"YEEEESS!!!!! OH YES--" exclaims Kerry as she runs onto the stage as best she can. She pushes Anna outta the way and triumphantly holds  
up her 'BiGGEST BITCH' Oscar.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone who has ever irritated me to the point where I have know won this coveted award. Especially my ex-girlfreind Kim  
Legaspi for dumping me; Maluccie for being so damn late all the time-and finally Mark Green, who I've competed with from day 1! Thank you!!!"  
  
The audience boos as Kerry exits the stage.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well folks" says Doug "Now we've got the ball rolling please welcome my loving wife Carol Ross to present the next award!!  
  
The audience claps and the nusrse begin a carol chant.  
  
  
"Thank you everyone!!" Carol smiles and begins to read the card. "The nominees for Favourite Hospital Couple are:  
1) Luka and Nicole-basically because Luka insisted the academy acknowledge he's over Abby.  
2) Carter and Susan-for finally getting together nearly 8 years after they almost kissed.  
3) Cleo and Peter-Don't ask me why...  
4)Mark and Elizabeth-for being the only couple to successfully make it down the aisle, have kids buy a house  
and generally live the American dream.  
5) Carter and Abby for being united in their battle with addiction and depression?  
  
And the winners are, oh my it's a close one but the award goes to...CARTER AND ABBY!!"  
  
Susan begins to pelt Carter with her seat cusion. Abby runs on stage and grabs the award as she begins to reiterate her life story to the audience  
before being dragged off stage by MAlik and Dave. Luka meanwhile sulks in his chair insisting he's fine wih the whole thing. Cleo attempts  
to take the mic and lecture the audience on the racist nature of the ceremoney. Romano is making out with his two dates.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"OK.....ha ha" laughs Doug nervously as Abby is dragged off stage kicking and screaming. "So what say we move it on along? Please  
welcome Jeannie Boulet!!"  
  
On walks Jeannie to the audiences applause.  
  
"Thanks everyone!! The nominees for for Hottest Hosptial Lady are:  
1) Dr Deb Chen-for her exotic asian beauty-hey, how come you aren't one of Carter'c dates??  
2) Abby Lockheart for her Fresh faced Gal next door beauty-but Lady would it kill ya to smile?  
3)Susan Lewis for her wholsome honest beauty, but let's face it honey-the face is cute but that hair cut has gotta go!!  
4) Cleo Finch-hey-didn't it say 'HOTTEST' Lady?  
5) Kerry WEaver-for her flame Red hair and firey eyes. huh? whatever."  
  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEING THE ONLY WOMAN WITH BOOBS!!!!!" yelled Lizze angrily.  
  
  
" Anyway-And the winner is....oh hell, here it comes...we have a tie!!!!!! The winners are ABBY LOCKHEART and DR SUSAN LEWSI!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaim both women together.  
  
"I'm not sharing my award with that miserable depressing boring ass cry baby!!!" cries Susan.  
  
"Who are you calling boring, you irritating know-it-all boy friend stealing witch!!? I already have had to share Carter since you got back, I'll be damned  
If I'm to share this award with you too!!" replies Abby angrilly.  
  
"Ladies, please!! There's more than enough of me to go around!!" interupts Carter.  
  
"What?-let's get him" scream both women as they begin to beat Carter Sensless.   
  
"HEY-WAIT FOR ME!!" yells Cleo.  
  
All three ladies are sedated and handcuffed to their chairs. Carter decides to switch seats.  
  
-------------------  
  
"er.......so let's all give a big hand to our next presenter, RANDI!!  
  
"The nominees for supporting character are:  
-1) Malik  
2) Yosh  
3) Haleh  
4) Chuny  
5)Conny. ahem......I notice I'M not on the list. pouts Randi.  
  
Anyway...the award goes to .....ME!!! HA HA HA!!!!!!!"  
  
Randi attempts to run away with the award before she too is sedated and handcuffed to her chair.  
  
"OK-sorry about that folks!!" apologises Doug as he reads the real result.  
  
"The winner is...By only one vote....CHUNY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chuny graciously accepts her award while Malik sulks in his chair.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"OK-and now we move onto the HUNK of the ER award , which was to be presented by returning character Susan Lewis."  
  
Susan makes a gurgling noise from her chair.  
  
"But given her present sedate state, I'll just read them myself. The nominees are:  
  
1)Dr. Dave Maluccie-for his *cheeky* boyish charm. Man I see why a woman was supposed to read this stuff-how gay do I feel?  
2)Dr John Carter-for his *sweet* boyish charm  
3) Dr Rocket Romano, for his *evil* charm.  
4)Dr Luka Kovac for the whole tall dark and handsome foreigner thing he's got going on.  
and Dr Peter Benton for his silent type *brooding* charm.  
Just thank your lucky stars I'm not competing with you guys!!!" laughs Doug.  
  
"And the winner is.....Dr JOHN CARTER!!!!!"  
  
Carter runs towrds the stage but is tripped up several times. Once by Luka, Once by Dave, Once by Romano and Once by Peter.  
  
Finally-consderably bruised-Carter makes it to the podium to accept his award.  
  
"I just wanna thank the academy for recognising that I AM a hunk-and for not terminating my application because of the whole   
addiction thing!! Also I'd like to....."  
  
"WILL SOMEOBODY GET THE DRUG STORE COWBOY OFF THE STAGE!!!!" yelled Romano angrily as Carter runs back to his seat.  
  
_______________  
  
Doug speaks: "And finally...........we come to the final catagory. BEST CHARACTER. The nominees are:  
  
1) Dr Dave Maluccie-He annoys Elizabeth, He sure as hell annoys Kerry and we're pretty sure he annoys Cleo too. For these reasons  
alone it's easy to see why this young man has been nominated for best character!  
  
2) Dr John Carter-He's been stabbed to the pint of near death, survived, became depressed bkaming himslef for the death of his student,  
became addicted to pain killers, got caught, completed rehab-AND juggled some sort of a wired triangle thing with gosh knows hom many  
chicks-DUDE, he is the one, the only...J.T. Carter!!!"  
  
3) Abby Lockheart-she's put up with a bipolar manic depressive suicidal mother since child hood, she's a recovering alcoholic and she likes  
dead flowers. She is the irrepressible Abby Lockheart!!!"  
  
4)Dr Luka Kovac-give the guy a break. He loses his familly in a war AND He loses TWO women (one of who shall remain nameless!!) give the guy some   
applause!!  
  
5)Finally we have a woman who has not only irritated every single memebr of the hospital to the point of madness, but has in this last year  
struggles with an sexual identity crisis to boot! She is the unpleasant, the witchlike.....DR Kerry Weaver!!!!!  
  
  
And now the results........the winner of the best charcter award is......and he;s done it again-a hat trick for DR JOHN TRUMAN CARTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fearing for his life Carter runs out of the auditorium. Dave and Malik decide to start a riot and all the whil Cleo mumbles over and over "I'm gonna kill him!!"  
  
"WELL-THAT'S ALL FOR KNOW, Folks!!!! Hope you enjoyed-until next time!! this is your host Doug Ross signing off!!"  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
AN:Below is a list of votes per person per catagory. Hope you had fun with the fic. Please R&R!!!!!!! Baby Jen xx  
  
[key: (*) = # of votes]  
  
HUNK OF THE HOSPITAL:.   
Dr. Dave Maluccie7   
Dr John Carter,27  
Dr Rocket Romano.1  
Dr Luka Kovac 4  
Dr Peter Benton" 1  
  
  
  
HOTTEST LADY :  
DR. JIng mei Chen,9   
Abby Lockheart, 13  
Dr Susan Lewis, 13  
DR Cleo Finch2  
Kerry Weaver2  
  
  
Favourite County Couple :   
1) Nicole and Luka0  
2) Carter and Susan12  
3) Mark and ELizabeth11  
4) Cleo and Peter0  
5) Carter and Abby15  
  
  
Best supporting charcters:  
1) Malik13  
2) Yosh4  
3) Haleh1  
4) Chuny14  
5)Conny9  
  
  
BEST CHARACTER:  
Dave Maluccie6  
John Carter25  
Abby Lockheart8  
Luka Kovac1  
Kerry Weaver2 


End file.
